Dreadful Tears and Shocking Shivers
by Naruloverxo
Summary: Mayoni Mun is a young girl who holds secrets, not only on her forehead but in her eyes as well. Follow her journey as she begins her new life in the Hidden Leaf Village and does everything she can to avenge her fallen clan from the Akatski. Will she be successful in her state with the help of new friends & wolfs ? Naruto/OC/Neji. (Love Triangle) Rated T for Language and Violence.


**Hello everyone, I'm back again but this time with a new story. I will still continue to updated ****_Sucked into your world _****but I was re- watching some old Naruto Episodes and thought of a new plot to write about. I won't give up on my other fanfic so don't worry about that but I didn't want to waste anytime and decided to write and publish a new story. Please let me know what you think of it and if there is any grammar errors please let me know. This story takes place in the middle of Naruto Shippuden where Naruto had just defeated pain and everyone is rebuilding the village but please note that Lady Tsunadae was never in a coma(still helped during the fight) and therefore Danzo was never named Hokogae. Basically this is right before the Raikage called for the Kage Summit. Now onto the story ladies and gentleman!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Naruto except for my OC._

* * *

The screams of my fellow clan continued to replay over and over in my mind. It seemed like my legs were starting to give out as I tried my best to run, hoping the enemy wasn't near anymore and I was near safety. But it was hard in my predicament. "Damn it." I mumbled to myself as I slipped and fell over yet another branch. Luckily no injury was inflicted on my already wounded knee from the last branch. "Please be close. Please be close." I repeated to myself with tears filling the brim of my eyes and slowly dropping across my tear-stained pale cheeks. " Please watch yourself guys, you're already wounded as well as I." I whispered to the large wolves that were running on each side of me. My father always made prepare for times like these but I don't think anyone could fully prepare for the situation that I was in. I never imagined that this would be so intense. "Woof!" I heard one of my wolves bark. _We're almost there. _I was able to translate their barks into words, with the ability that only my clan was able to have with our wolves that we breed.. or the clan I _used_ to have.

"Here it is, but its seems different then the last time I remember. I just can't put my paw on it." The male wolf beside me barked. What did he mean by different? Surely the village has not changed, I'm sure he is just speaking nonsense as usual. "Is there a barrier around here, girl?" I asked Tsully also known as my female companion. She had great tracking skills, better than any female wolf that ever appeared in my clan. No wonder she was given as my protector. "Yes, Lady Mayomi but it seems to be weaker than before." She barked. "What about you, Tsuduru?" I asked my male companion. Unlike Tsully, he was born with great instincts and was able to detect if any danger was near, specifically ninja. "All good except for the ninjas in this village." He barked and I simply nodded my head. After performing a few hand signs, I was able to break through the barrier guarding the village with ease. "Why had it been weakened?" I couldn't help but think as I gave the orders to infiltrate the village to my wolves.

We began to walk into the village and I smiled at the lively commotion of the villagers. Surprisingly, I was undetected and no one had noticed that I had walked into the village even with my two large wolves and my ripped and bloody clothing. "Who is that?" I heard kids say and I wondered if they were talking about me as I hugged my body close and but ended up making contact with another. "I'm very sorry, um sir?" I told the figure in front of me. "Hey watch it brat, and first off I'm a_ lady!_" She screeched at me as she pushed my body and I fell onto the ground with a loud thud. "I'm sorry ma'am." I whispered. "Hush it, we can't be noticed" I said trying to calm my growling pets that were ready to strike at any moment. "Too late." I heard a voice speak behind me and I tried to get up slowly but was pulled back to the ground harshly. "Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before." A deep voice asked me and I tried to stop shaking by the tone in his voice. "I'm S-Sorry, I'm Mayoni Mun, sir" I told him as I tried to calm my breathing and heart rate.

"Kashi-Sensei! You were supposed to buy us Ra- wait, who the hell is this?" I heard a loud but higher pitched voice as and I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks again. "Please don't hurt me, I-I just want to see Lady Tsunadae." I spoke with softness in my voice. "What do you want with Granny Tsunadae?" The high pitched voiced ask me. "I-I have important information to give her." I replied to his question and began to shake again with nervousness. "These are Ninja-Wolves, I've never seen them before in real life..I've only heard them in stories. Do these belong to you?" I heard the deeper toned voice ask me and I simply nodded. I tried to reach out to grab one of them to hold for comfort but instead I was grabbing air and retreated my hands. "W-Where are they? Please don't hurt them. They're already wounded and fragile..please, I beg you please have mercy", I told him as I pulled my legs close to me and felt his hand release my shoulder. "They're right next to you." The higher pitched voice told me and I felt soft fur brush against my shoulder and I smiled with contempt.

"K-Kashi-Sensei, what's wrong with her?" The higher pitched voice whispered in confusion. "I'm not sure but we need to get her to the Medical core and let her see Lady Tsunadae. She's badly hurt along with her Ninja-Wolves, something bad must've happened to her." I heard the deeper tone voice say. _Oh right, his name is Kakashi_. "Can you stand and follow us?" Kakashi asked me and I felt a tear slip my eyes again and tried my best to wipe it. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I told him sadly. "Why not? You were walking a few seconds ago?" The high pitched voice asked me and I looked down at the floor. "Look at me." Kakashi spoke to me and I felt his soft fingers turn my head and I shook violently. "Mm, just as I thought." He told me and I quickly turned my head away from him. "How long has this been happening to you?" He asked me and I held one of my wolves tightly. "For about an hour now." I cried softly into a large mass of fur and felt a nuzzle on my leg.

"I'm really confused, what's going on?" I heard the high pitched voice ask loudly. "Not now Naruto, I will explain on the way." Kakashi told the boy. "Are your dogs in the same condition?" Kakashi asked me and I sighed. "Not Tsuduru, my dark haired male wolf. But Tsully, my light haired female wolf is but just not as bad. But she can still move around with ease considering she has great senses." I told him honestly as bit my bottom lip.

"Okay, thank you for the helpful information. Naruto we're taking her to Lady Tsunadae, she's still in the medical camp helping out..right?" Kakashi asked Naruto. "Yeah, I think Sakura is too." He replied and I sighed in relief. "Here we go, I'm going to help you up." Kakashi told me and I nodded my head feeling strong, muscular arms raise my right arm up and get underneath as he pulled me up onto my feet. "Ow, please be gentle with me. I feel sore all over." I told him honestly. "I can see why, you have wounds all over your body." He said and I sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you guys through this." I sighed and told them. "No, don't worry about it. Everything is going to be just fine, I apologize for his behavior." I heard him say as we slowly began walking and I smiled. "What do you mean? I did nothing wrong!" Naruto argued and huffed and I giggled. "Its quite alright" I replied to Kakashi and smiled.

"Can I ask you something first?" I heard Naruto ask with curiosity. "Yes of course, sir." I told him politely which made him chuckle.

"Why do you have that diamond on your forehead like Granny Tsunadae?" He asked me and sighed.

"Um, I think she should be the one to tell you that." I replied and hoped we would be their soon before I passed out from all this pain from the walking.

* * *

"Sakura, is Lady Tsunadae in there?" I heard Naruto ask and smiled a small smile in happiness that we finally arrived at our destination. "Yeah, but she's a little busy. Um, Kakashi-Sensei..who's um this?" I heard her ask and I hoped that my wolves were still around here. "This is Mayomi. We found her wandering the village and as you can see she's badly beaten up and needs to speak with Lady Tsunadae as soon as possible." He replied to the high pitched voice which was obviously a girl. "Woof, Woof!" I heard two barks and bit my bottom lip. "These are my two ninja-wolves, they're badly hurt as well and need care too..could you-?" I began but was interrupted. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of these two." She told me as I began to hear a crackling sound._ It sounded like she was performing medical ninjutsu on them, already?_ I waited for a while until the young girl spoke up again. "She's ready now, I think you guys can go and see her while I take these two to Hana." I heard her say and she began to walk off. "Please be good." I mumbled to the wolves and hoped that they would listen to me.

"Kakashi - what it is it?" I heard a soft woman's voice say and I sighed heavily. _Was it her? Was it really her? _"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a young girl who's in critical condition and also wishes to speak to you and she seems to not be from this village..which surprises me since she wasn't recognized by the barrier." I heard Kakashi speak up and I sighed heavily. "Granny Tsunadae she needs you!" Naruto yelled trying to make a statement and I sighed. "W-What, this is..what's your name?" I heard a voice that couldn't quite recognized and sighed. "M-My name is Mayomi Mun, ma'am." I replied and began to shake again. "Don't be so nervous, trust me. She may be old but she's not that scary." Naruto whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my body. "Shizune, this can't be her." I heard Lady Tsunadae say in a dumbfounded state and I sighed. "Yes, its me..its been a long time, huh?" I replied to her and I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Kakashi, please put her on the mattress and we'll get to work quickly. Naruto, get out. You'll just be in the way." She said giving everyone orders. I felt Kakashi lay me down on the mattress carefully trying not to hurt me the best way that he could. "What are you talking about? I could help. Don't underestimate me granny!" Naruto yelled angrily and I chuckled. "He's so funny" I thought to myself and sighed heavily.

"Naruto, are you a medical Ninja?" Shizune asked him. "No." Naruto replied in a disappointed state. "Then leave!" Shizune replied and I gasped when I heard a yelp. "Ow, okay I'll leave! You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto yelled angrily and ran out of the camp and sighed. "How are you felling?" Lady Tsunadae asked me and I sighed heavily. "Not good, it feels like my whole body is broken." I told her honestly and shivered a bit at the coldness at her touch. "How long have you been in this state?" She asked me in a serious tone.

"To be honest, it seems like forever now." I replied with a sigh. "I'm going to give you some medicine that will put you to sleep so you don't feel anymore pain while I stitch up your wounds and check out your condition." She replied with concern as I felt a needle stick in my side and I began to feel my eyelids droop slowly.

"Thank you...Mom"

* * *

I slowly began to wake up and I felt my body numbed as I wanted to desperately move. I kept my eyes closed feeling as if my eyelids weighed 100 pounds."You're up, finally! I thought you'd never wake up!" I heard Naruto's voice and I smiled happily. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked him with curiosity. "About 3 hours now, I think.." He replied and I sighed with relief. "How long have you been here?" I asked him. "About 3 hours now..I think" He replied again and I smiled again. "Thank you, Naruto" I told him and I snuggled up into my soft pillow. "You're up? The anesthetic usually takes about 6 hours to wear off." I heard Lady Tsunadae say and I bit my bottom lip. "My condition, how bad is it?" I asked her scared to hear her answer. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion and I didn't reply not wanting to tell him just yet.

"I did everything I could, but..that jutsu the enemy put on you is severe. I can't do anything to save you...I'm so sorry." I heard my mother with a soft tone. Suddenly my eyes didn't feel as heavy and I opened them but nothing changed, still darkness. "No, this can't be happening!" I leaned up, still feeling the pain in my back but I didn't mind. "Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people! Why did I have to be the one to suffer this fate?!" I yelled angrily and I began to feel the tears come to the surface my eye lids. "Mayomi, what do you mean?" I heard Naruto asked me with confusion and concern in his voice.

"I only see darkness Naruto." I paused hoping he would catch on.

"What does that mean, are you-?" He asked in horror but hoped that I would finish his sentence.

"Yes, I'm blind." I replied. "I can't see anything, but why me?" I asked myself as I put my face in my hands.

"I didn't know, is there anything I could do for you?" He asked hoping he could help me.

"Yes. Give me back my sight and kill the Akatski for destroying my village and clan!" I told him honestly.


End file.
